Die Westfall-Krise
center|Westfall-Krise Beteiligte Parteien Der Orden des Erbauers (Lehnsherr von Westfall) Das königliche Wachregiment (Nord-Elwynn-Armee) Die Scharlachrote Faust (Vasall von Sturmwind) Lady Katrin von Breent (Vasall von Westfall) Sir Berant von Germen (Vasall von Westfall) Feldmarschall Herzog von Pyke (8. schwere königliche Infanterie / 3. Kompanie) Oberst Veraja Schleifer (1. Kompanie 8. schwere königliche Infanterie) Lobert T. Ree (Kommandant der 1. konföderierten Befreiungskorps Westfalls) Assenav's Irreguläre (Rebellen und bewaffnete Milizen in Westfall) - 04.04. - Wie alles begann... Während der Sprechstunde der Magistratur zu Sturmwind kam es zu einem Eklat zwischen der Magistratin und dem Orden des Erbauers. Daraus resultierend erging folgendes Schreiben an die Großmeister des Ordens des Erbauers: :: Öffentliches Schreiben an den Orden - Zur sofortigen Kenntnisnahme seitens der Ordensritter, diktiert am 4.4. ' :: Niedergeschrieben am 5. April unter der glorreichen Herrschaft Wrynns, Tagesgebet: Erbauer, nimm die Deinen auf, und zerschmettere, was deine Gnade verwirkt hat. Bringe Licht dem Ketzer Bringe Hoffnung dem Sünder Bringe Frieden dem Gläubigen Ehre und Stärke, Ritter im Orden des Erbauers, Wie die meisten wohl mitbekommen haben, gibt es derzeit massive Unruhen in Sturmwind hinsichtlich der vereidigten Magistratin zu Sturmwind, Elisera von Greifenfels. Einige freie Bürger sind der Meinung, die Magistratin in ihrer Funktion als Sprecherin der Bürgerschaft abzulösen. Was, so unterstreiche ich und die Großmeister, ihr gutes Recht als FREIE Bürger Sturmwinds ist und sein soll. Wir vergleichen die Situation mit dem Westfaller Landstreff, in dem es ebenfalls jedem freien Bürger erlaubt ist, seine Meinung kund zu tun. Die Betonung liegt hierbei auf den freien BÜRGERN. :: Wenn ein Adliger wünscht, in dieser Sache Einfluss auszuüben, so ist ihm das durch seine eigene Stimme und/oder die seines Lehnsherrn in den Versammlungen des Kronrats möglich. KEINEM Ritter des Ordens sei es erlaubt, sich in die Angelegenheit von Bürgern einzumischen. Er verletzt damit die erkämpfte Eigenbestimmung der Bürger und damit ein Gesetz, das die Krone selbst begründet hat. Den freien Bürgern des Ordens sei bei Interesse erlaubt, in dieser Sache ihre Stimme zu erheben, insofern sie im Königreich Sturmwind geboren wurden. :: Es sei den politisch interessierten Individuen nochmals ins Auge gesetzt, dass wir uns derzeit im Krieg befinden. Kämpfe an der Front in Nethergarde und an der politischen in Sturmwind sind NICHT im Sinne des Ordens. Wenn jemand darauf besteht, weiteres Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, wird der Orden harte Maßnahmen ergreifen. Ehre und Stärke, Sir Arken van Roth, Ordensritter im Namen des Erbauers. Geschrieben und niedergesetzt im Auftrag nach einem Diktat vom 4. April durch Kathul Irga, Schreiberin im Orden des Erbauers. - 08.04. - Verlautbarung an den Orden des Erbauers ''Da die Ereignisse sich auf beiden Seiten zusehends verschärften, erging wenige Tage nach dem Vorfall in Sturmwind folgende Order: :: An alle Ordensmitglieder, An Westfall, die letzten Ereignisse nötigen uns zu drastischen Maßnahmen. Durch die wiederholte Ignoranz und Willkür der Magistratur ist es unserem Orden nicht mehr möglich, den Treueeid gegenüber dem Königreich im vollsten Umfang zu gewährleisten. Unser Entschluss richtet sich nicht gegen den König, sondern gegen jene, die meinen, das Heillige Licht als Entschuldigung für alles auszunutzen. Wir zwingen niemanden in Gehorsam, jedes Ordensmitglied sei von seinem Eid entbunden, sollte es der Obrigkeit vertrauen können. Gleiches gilt für alle Vasallen und freie Bürger Westfalls. Um klarzustellen, dass unserem Orden nicht daran gelegen ist, die Willkür in Sturmwind zu wiederholen bzw. selbst anzuwenden, werden wir den Posten Westfalls räumen, nachdem die Angelegenheit bereinigt ist. Einzig und allein das Volk von Westfall soll letztendlich entscheiden, ob es uns als Lehnsherren weiter behalten möchte. Der Orden hat seine Forderungen definiert, diese sind nicht verhandelbar. Wir werden unsere Lehnsgrenzen gegen jegliche Übergriffe verteidigen, denn wenn nur das Recht des Klerus in der Kathedrale zu Sturmwind gilt, so gilt nur das Recht des Vasallen in seinem Lehn. Wir hoffen dass es nicht zum Äußersten kommt, doch sollten die Waffen sprechen, so sei jedem Ritter Sturmwinds gesagt, wir akzeptieren seine Entscheidung und sollte einer der Unsrigen durch die Klinge eines solchen Ritters fallen, so seid gewiss dass es für uns keinen ehrenvolleren Tod geben kann. Ehre dem König und Stärke dem Licht, dem Licht das für alle Lebewesen gleich leuchtet. gez. Pater Hetherion im Auftrag der Großmeister In Reaktion wurde die Späherkuppe in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, die Truppen aus Nethergarde wurden zurück nach Westfall beordert, weitere Truppen wurden mobilisiert und jedes freie Mitglied des Ordens vor die Wahl gestellt, ob mit dem Orden im Fall des Falles gegen die Krone zu stehen oder den Eid als Vasall der Krone zu wahren und sich aus eventuellen Kämpfen herauszuhalten. Niemand ging. Gleichzeitig zog die Armee Sturmwinds alle Truppen aus Westfall ab, die Truppen des Ordens des Erbauers übernahmen die Patrouillen des Landes und ließen nur nach Kontrolle Einreisen nach Westfall zu. - 09.04. - Keine Steuern mehr Um den nötigen Druck für die Forderungen des Ordens in Bezug auf das Bürgerliche Sprachrecht aufzubauen und um auf die Missstände in der Sturmwinder Regierung hinzuweisen, entschloss sich der Orden des Erbauers zu einem gewagten Schritt: Die Steuern Westfalls würden nicht mehr nach Sturmwind gehen. :: An alle Vasallen und Bürger Westfalls, wie schon proklamiert wird Westfall keine Steuern an die königliche und klerikale Administration bereitstellen. Um noch einmal klarzustellen; die Steuern werden wie gewohnt erhoben und in der Späherkuppe entsprechend verwaltet. Auch um die Kosten für die anstehenden Konflikt zu decken. Sobald die Lage sich entsprechend geklärt hat, werden die gesammelten Steuern selbstredend wieder übergeben. Ehre dem Erbauer und Stärke dem Licht gez. Pater Hetzerion im Auftrag der Großmeister - 13.04. - Die Magistratin widerruft! An diesem Tage erreichte ein Schreiben von Hochinquisitor Robin von Baskerville vom Orden der Scharlachroten Faust die Späherkuppe, beigefügt ein Schreiben der Magistratin. :: Werte Großmeister, Werter Orden der Erbauer, eilige Zeilen schreibe ich Euch heute. Wie Ihr wisst teilt meine Person Eure Position in den Belangen der Bürger Stormwinds. Ebenso haben wir gemeinsam mit Sorge das Verhalten der Lordmagistratin und der "Heiligen Inquisition" beobachtet. Doch heute erhielt ich ein Schreiben der Lordmagistratin. Ich habe Euch eine Abschrift erstellen lassen und die für mich relevanten Stellen unterstrichen. Sie widerruft! Sie tritt zurück von ihrer Aussage, im Amt durch Kirche und Licht bestätigt zu sein. Das Licht hat Einsicht gesäat und die Lordmagistratin hat dafür ein Lob meiner Person geerntet. Was ihre Person betrifft, ermöglicht sie mir nun wieder gemäßigter den weiteren Verlauf zu beobachten. Leider hat die "Heilige Inquisition" mir noch nicht nähergehend geantwortet und ich frage mich, ob sich Warten dort rentiert. Noch hege ich die Hoffnung. Sollten sie sich nicht erklären und für das Verhalten ihrer Novizin relativieren, so sehe ich mich in diesem Punkt gezwungen auf meiner Position zu beharren. Würdet Ihr mir dabei noch immer beipflichten? Möge das Licht uns dieser Tage gnädig sein. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! gez. Hochinquisitor R.v.B. Anhang ::: '''Brief der Magistratin Elisera von Greifenfels: ::: Seid gegrüßt Eure Eminenz, Hochinquisitor van Baskerville Ich bin enttäuscht über die Respektlosigkeit mit der Ihr denkt, mir Eure Meinung näherbringen zu können. Diesbezüglich fordere ich Euch freundlichst für die Zukunft auf, mir Euren Standpunkt in angemessener Form zu übermitteln, so wie ich es in meinen Schreiben an Euch ebenso tat. Da Euer vorletztes Schreiben größtenteils aus unfundierten Anschuldigungen besteht, lässt sich schwerlich auf die konkreten Punkte eingehen. Dennoch möchte ich eines erneut deutlichst betonen: Ich habe mein Amt weder in der Vergangenheit noch in der Gegenwart mit dem Heiligen Licht legitimiert. Ebensowenig habe ich mich selbst als lichtberufen bezeichnet oder angesehen. Mit Sicherheit mögen meine Worte etwas missverständlich gewesen sein und dafür entschuldige ich mich in vollem Maße. An jene, die sich nicht von dem Glauben abbringen lassen, ich hätte mich am Freitag auf das Licht berufen, richte ich folgende Worte: Ich widerrufe vollständig alle Aussagen und Gedanken, die darauf schließen lassen könnten, mein Amt oder meine Person seien lichtgewollt. In Anbetracht dessen hoffe ich, dass Ihr einige Eurer Aussagen mir gegenüber zurücknehmt. Das Licht mit Euch! Lang lebe der König! Gezeichnet: Baronin Elisera von Greifenfels Lordmagistratin von Sturmwind - 15.04. - Das verschwundene Gold Westfalls Nach der Widerrufung der Magistratin Elisera von Greifenfels sollten die bisher einbehaltenen Steuern sowie der einbehaltene Kirchenzehnt umgehend nach Sturmwind transportiert werden. Um der angespannten Lage Herr zu werden, wurde Großmarschall seiner Majestät Marellius Macellus von Pyke, Herzog von Nordhain, Marschall der Allianz und Kommandeur des 8ten schweren königlichen Infanterieregiments auf Anweisung seiner Majestät König Wrynn I. damit betraut, den Konflikt zwischen der Provinz Westfall und dem Königreich Sturmwind zu lösen. Der Marschall, bekannt dafür, in all seinen Dienstjahren einiges diplomatisches Geschick und ein Gespür für Problemfälle bewiesen zu haben, ließ überraschend schnell und sehr direkt durchblicken, dass er gewillt sei, die Sache ohne viel Umschweife zu lösen. Er machte klar, dass die ausgebliebene Zahlung binnen 2 Wochen nachzuholen sei, ansonsten werde Kriegsrecht verhängt. Sowohl Sir Veyt van Roth als auch Schildknappin Groschka Steinschlag, Beide vom Orden des Erbauers, verblieben als Zeichen des guten Willens des Ordens in der Obhut von Sir Desther Rakor von Eastvale, Leutnant des Königlichen Wachregiments. :: Ehre und Stärke Sethem, ich habe seiner Durchlaucht, dem Herzog von Steinwacht sowie seiner Gnaden Baron von Staupitz mitgeteilt, dass Westfall wieder eine erste Zahlung leisten wird. Den Transport mittels des 3. Kader sahen Beide als unproblematisch, fürchten aber missmutige Stimmung in der Bevölkerung, weshalb seine Durchlaucht den Vorschlag machte, ab der Brücke von Westfall nach Elwynn den Kader mit Wachregimentsverbänden zu stärken und so die Sicherheit des Transports zu gewährleisten. Er bittet um sofortige Nachricht, sobald ein Termin steht, wann der Transport stattfinden soll. Desweiteren möchte ich Euch informieren dass die Lordmagistratin nicht länger unter Arrest steht und von ihren Ämtern zurückgetreten ist. Sie wird von seiner Majestät nach Nordend gesandt, dort ein Lehen zu übernehmen und zu vewalten. Die Sorge um die bisher ausgebliebene Antwort der Großmeister konnte ich mildern. Ich erbitte Nachricht, wann der Kader nach Elwynn kommen wird. Ehre und Stärke Sir V. v. Roth In Sturmwind bereiteten sich derweil die Truppen des Königlichen Wachregiments für einen möglichen militärischen Einsatz in Westfall vor: :: Befehl: Das königliche Wachregiment hat sich derzeit für einen möglichen Einsatz in Westfall bereit zu halten. Es gilt ständige Gefechtsbreitschaft. Derzeit werden weder der Orden des Erbauers noch die Westfallbrigade als feindliche Streitkräfte betrachtet, sie sind derzeit als neutral einzustufen. Es ist bei Strafe verboten, ohne Befehl das Gebiet von Westfall zu betreten. Doch das Gold kam nicht an der Brücke nach Weststrom an. Stattdessen fanden die Truppen des königlichen Wachregiments, begleitet von Schildknappin Groschka Steinschlag, ein Schlachtfeld mit den Überresten eines Karrens und 7 toten Ordenskathul vor. Vom Gold Westfalls fehlte jede Spur, oder zumindest fast jede. Zwei Milizionäre wurden aufgegriffen und zur Befragung nach Sturmwind gebracht, während Späher des Wachregiments den Kampfspuren folgten, zunächst an der Küste entlang, dann nach Westen bis zu den Minen vom Jangoschacht. In Sturmwind wollte man derweil an einen Überfall auf den Transport nicht glauben. Zu fragwürdig wäre der Stand des Ordens des Erbauers als Vasall und die Möglichkeit, sie hätten das Gold selbst behalten, den Überfall vorgetäuscht und tote Landstreicher als Kathul verkleidet, wirkte gar nicht so aus der Luft gegriffen. Ein Krieg wirkte immer unvermeidbarer. - 27.04. - Agieren hinter der Krone Aufgrund der aktuellen Geschehnisse wurden die Ritter der Provinzen Eastvale, Goldhain und Weststrom sowie deren Vertraute zu einem Treffen mit den Vertretern der Provinz Westfall geladen. Treffpunkt war die Stadt Dalaran aufgrund der notwendigen Neutralität. Da den Anwesenden unterschiedliche Informationen über die aktuelle Lage vorlagen, wurden die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zusammengetragen. 1.Überfall auf die Provinzen Eastvale und Weststrom Sachlage: Gut gerüstete Briganten und Milizionäre waren von Westfall aus in die Nachbarprovinzen eingedrungen. Sie trugen explizit keine Farben, tönten jedoch Schlachtrufe wie „Freiheit für Westfall“ und Ähnliches während ihrer Attacken. Es gerieten dabei mehrere Gebäude in Brand bzw. wurden beschädigt, ebenso kam es zu Verlusten in den Viehbeständen. Die Angreifer konnten von Soldaten des Wachregiments zurückgeschlagen werden. Reaktion: Für Eastvale wurde der Schaden vom Orden des Erbauers beglichen, aber ausdrücklich nicht als Schuldanerkenntnis Westfalls zu dieser Tat, sondern als Zeichen der Verantwortung. In Weststrom wird der Schaden derzeit noch ermittelt, Sir Cathalan wird die Zahlen mitteilen, sobald sie bekannt sind. Hier wird gleiches erfolgen wie in Eastvale. Fazit: Nach Rücksprache mit den Anwesenden handelt es sich bei den Angreifern vermutlich wirklich um Westfaller, jedoch in keiner Weise zum Orden des Erbauers oder der Westfallbrigade zugehörig. Ebenso wird das gemeine Volk ausgeschlossen. Ins Visier der möglichen Täterschaft werden eher Flüchtlinge aus Sturmwind sowie organisierte Banden genommen. Bettler kommen aufgrund der sehr guten Ausrüstung der Täter nicht in Frage. 2.Überfall auf den Goldtransport Sachlage: Unbekannte überfielen den Goldtransport nach Sturmwind, alle Begleiter des Transports seitens Westfalls kamen ums Leben. Es wurden, deckungsgleich mit den Untersuchsberichten des Ordens des Erbauers, Spuren nach Norden und ins Landesinnere festgestellt. Ebenso wurde bestätigt, dass der Überfall von professionellen Bogenschützen durchgeführt wurde, aufgrund der präzisen Schüsse und der Tatsache, dass die Wachtruppen des Ordens kaum Zeit hatten, ihre Waffen zu ziehen. Zusätzlich wurde bekannt, dass die Spuren nach Norden Richtung Küste tiefer im Boden waren, wie von großer Last, als die Spuren ins Landesinnere. Neu war der Fund eines Abzeichens eines Sturmwinder Soldaten halb im Dreck zwischen den Toten, welches sich inzwischen in den Händen des Verwalters des Großmarschalls befindet, der Orden des Erbauers fertigte vorher aber eine Kopie durch Abpausen. Neu war ebenso, dass Anzeichen von Felmagie bei den Toten gefunden worden waren. Es wurde mitgeteilt, dass der Großmarschall von Pyke dem Orden des Erbauers eine Frist von zwei Wochen für eine neue Zahlung eingeräumt hat, anderenfalls wird Kriegsrecht gegen Westfall verhängt. Reaktion: Die Versammelten reagierten mit teilweise sichtlicher Bestürzung. Beim Berichten über das Abzeichen begann eine Diskussion über die Fälschungssicherheit der Abzeichen des Regiments. Eine mögliche Fälschung durch fähige Handwerker konnte durch Sir Alleander nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Die Verbindung von Felmagie und exzellenten Bogenschützen lenkte die Vermutung auf Blutelfen als mögliche Täter, andere Möglichkeiten sind jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen. Fazit: Der Orden der Scharlachroten Faust will die Spuren von Felmagie untersuchen, um eventuelle Hinweise auf die Täter zu erhalten. Lady Rejina will sich gezielt bei den Bürgern Westfalls umhören, da sie im Volk sehr geschätzt wird und somit gute Chancen hat. Ein zweiter Transport der Steuergelder ist beschlossen. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver soll die Angreifer auf sich ziehen, ebenso wird eine zweite Ablenkung für die nötige Sicherheit des richtigen Transports sorgen. Sobald der Orden des Erbauers die nötigen Gelder bereit hat, wird ntsprechendes eingeleitet. Nähere Erläuterung erfolgt extra. 3.Treueeid Sachlage: Sollte es durch widrige Umstände dennoch dazu kommen, dass über Westfall das Kriegsrecht verhängt wird, wird der Treueeid zu seiner Majestät auch die anwesenden Ritter der Nachbarprovinzen die Waffen gegen Westfall erheben lassen. Reaktion: Die Frage nach der Loyalität der Ritter im Falle eines tatsächlichen Kriegsrechts gegen Westfall wurde gemischt beantwortet wobei einige Antworten als vorschnell zu betrachten sind. Fazit: In Anbetracht, dass eine Weigerung eines Ritters gegen den Treueeid zu handeln, in Zeiten des Kriegsrechts nicht nur eine Bestrafung seitens Sturmwinds, sondern neben Verlust von Ehre, Rang und Titeln auch den Verlust des Lebens beinhalten wird, hat Westfall ausdrücklich ermahnt, nicht den Eid zu brechen. Zum einen ist niemandem geholfen, wenn durch vorschnellen Eidbruch die Provinzen ihre Verwalter verlieren, zum anderen wird im Fall der Fälle Vernunft in Sturmwind gebraucht. Dem wurde zugestimmt. 4.Großmarschall Marellius Macellus von Pyke Sachlage: Der von seiner Majestät König Wrynn I. eingesetzte Vermittler im Westfallkonflikt ist kein Unbekannter. Seine Königstreue und sein Mut sind weithin bekannt und viele heroisieren ihn für seine Taten. Man schätzt sein diplomatisches Geschick ebenso wie seinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und sein Ehrgefühl. Aktuell zeichnet sich ein anderes Bild von Großmarschall von Pyke ab, das kaum Gemeinsamkeiten mit Ersterem aufweist. Sein schroffes, hartes und auch gnadenloses Auftreten passt nicht auf den Ritter, als der er bekannt ist. Sir Alleander ließ weiterhin durchklingen, dass auch Teile des 8. Regiments der schweren Infanterie nach Sturmwind und Umgebung verlegt worden sind. Um eine weitere Provokation des Großmarschalls zu vermeiden, wird Westfall die von ihm geforderte erneute Zahlung in der vereinbarten Frist von zwei Wochen zahlen. Die Alternative, das Niederlegen der Waffen, wird seitens Westfall explizit ausgeschlossen, da dies einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich käme und man sich so ohne Verteidigungs- oder Schutzmöglichkeiten ausliefere, was bei der nicht sicheren Vertrauenswürdigkeit von Pykes ein zu großes Risiko wäre. Reaktion: Man ist sich einig, dass etwas nicht mit von Pyke stimmt. Es kam im Laufe der Diskussion sogar die Vermutung auf, dass es nicht von Pyke selbst, sondern ein Doppelgänger ist. Sollte es sich wirklich um von Pyke handeln, muss der Grund für sein abweichendes Benehmen gefunden werden, um so eine Möglichkeit zu bekommen, auf vernünftiger Basis mit ihm zu handeln. Es müssen hieb- und stichfeste Beweise gefunden werden, dass eine dritte Partei dabei ist, den Zwist künstlich zum Krieg zu schüren. Fazit: Es wird versucht, soviel wie möglich über Großmarschall von Pyke in Erfahrung zu bringen, privat wie dienstlich, ebenso wie über sein Umfeld. Ebenso wird angestrebt weitere Informationen über das 8. Regiment der schweren Infanterie herauszubekommen. - 02.05. - Operation: Worgengold left|400px|Operation WorgengoldUm einem erneuten Raubüberfall vorzubeugen wurde ein mehrstufiges Szenario mit zwei Ablenkungsstufen gestartet. Stufe 1: Ein vermeintlicher Goldtransport, entsprechend schwer beladen und bewacht, startet in Mondbruch, begleitet von 1. Sense des 2. Kaders, sowie von Sir Veyt van Roth, Schildknappin Steinschlag und mehreren Ordensknechten. Es werden ausschließlich Vollplatte, kein Kettenzeug getragen, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, besonders wertvolle Fracht zu bewachen. Der Transport nimmt von Mondbruch aus die Route nach Norden bis knapp vor die Deppendelle, von dort schlägt er eine Route nach Nordosten durch offenes Gelände ein. Das macht ihn nicht nur langsamer, sondern bietet auch bessere Angriffsmöglichkeiten durch die stärkere Vegetation. Sollte es hier zu keinem Überfall kommen, wird die Route weiterführen zwischen Molsens Hof und Saldeans Hof direkt nach Norden, Straßen und befestigte Wege werden gemieden. Ist Saldeans Hof passiert, schwenkt der Tross wieder nach Osten, überquert die Straße nach Norden bis fast ans Ufer des Weststroms und wird diesem nach Norden folgen bis zur Brücke nach Elwynn. Es ist klar, dass der Transport diese Route niemals im Ganzen absolvieren wird. Da derzeit davon auszugehen ist, dass auf der Späherkuppe mindestens ein Spion ist und der Transport häufiger öffentlich diskutiert wurde, wird er hundertprozentig angegriffen. Die starke Bewachung und ungewöhnliche Route dienen zusätzlich als Köder, denn das ist der einzige Zweck des Transports: Köder. Jedem der Beteiligten ist dies bewusst. Sollte der Transport überfallen und wider Erwarten bezwungen werden, so werden die Räuber nur eine Ladung Steine vorfinden. Gold wird keines transportiert. Stufe 2: Etwas später zu Stufe 1 wird sich ein weiterer Transport in Bewegung setzen, der in Späherkuppe startet und bisher geheim gehalten wurde. Dieser wird zumindest optisch aus einer Sense, also 6 Kathul und 1 Es-Kathul bestehen, die die Ladung am Körper tragen werden, darum auf dem ersten Blick als leichte Beute erscheinen. Auch diese Ladung besteht nur aus wertlosem Gestein. Der Trupp sind 7 Worgen in humanoider Gestalt, angeführt werden sie von seiner Gnaden, Baron von Selfried in der Rüstung eines Es-Kathul, begleitet von Kathul Jazzey. Die restlichen 5 sind Brüder vom Orden der Scharlachroten Faust, die zu diesem Zweck als vermeintliche Söldner nach Westfall reisen und vom Orden als Kathul eingekleidet werden. Der Transport wird ohne besondere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen oder Routenänderungen die normale Straße nach Norden nehmen und als Falle für die Räuber fungieren, die einen zweiten Transport für eine getarnte, echte Lieferung halten werden. Wenn Räuber den 2. Tross überfallen, werden sie sich zunächst einer einfachen Ordenssense gegenüber sehen, die sich aber erst bei direkter Bedrohung, wenn es kein Entkommen mehr für die Angreifer gibt, als 7 Worgen in Plattenrüstung entpuppen wird, deren Anweisung es ist, einen Anführer von den Angreifern hervorzulocken und festzusetzen und ansonsten alles auszuschalten, was angreift. Es ist nicht abzusehen, wie viele Gegner zu erwarten sind. Es ist jedoch davon auszugehen, dass sie ähnlich wie beim ersten Überfall vorgehen werden, sprich mit Bogenschützen und Felmagie. Besonders letzteres gibt großen Grund zur Sorge, da dies für Westfall atypisch ist. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass die Zauberwirkenden ebenso erscheinen und dingfest gemacht beziehungsweise ausgeschaltet werden können. Stufe 3: Transport 1 und 2 sollten zusammen genug Ablenkung geschaffen haben, damit in Stufe 3 die eigentliche Zahlung durch als Händler und Tagelöhner getarnte Helfer erfolgen kann. Das Gold wird in kleinen Teilen über die Grenze nach Weststrom geschafft, wo es gesammelt und in Kisten verwahrt wird, welche dann nach Sturmwind weitergesandt werden. Für den Verbleib der ersten Zahlung erhofft man sich aus der Falle von Transport 2 mögliche Gefangene für Verhöre. Die Umsetzung des Plans erfolgte einige Tage später, involviert wurde nur der direkt betroffene Kreis der Beteiligten, selbst die Ordensleitung wurde nicht informiert, um ein mögliches Abhören der Gespräche zu unterbinden. Der Bericht über die Operation Worgengold Friedhof Sturmwind, 7. Stunde am Abend Treffen der Beteiligten auf dem Sturmwinder Friedhof. Kurze Einweisung und erste gegenseitige Kontaktaufnahme. Instruktion zum Startpunkt. Reise als Söldner getarnt nach Mondbruch, Westfall. 2 Ordensmitglieder vom Orden des Erbauers, der Rest Ordensmitglieder der Scharlachroten Faust, davon 3 Ritter. Insgesamt 6 Männer, 1 Frau. Einweisung in den Plan durch Magister Erzfeuer und Sir Veyt. Es wurde ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass Transport 1 nur zur Ablenkung diente sowie dass mit 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit Transport 2 überfallen werden wird. Mentale Einstimmung auf die zu erwartende Schlacht. Ausdrückliche Anweisung, nach Anführern Ausschau zu halten und diese möglichst gefangenzunehmen für Verhöre. Ausstattung mit ordenseigener Rüstung für Tarnzwecke. Baron Selfried wurde zum Es-Kathul ernannt. Unbedingter gegenseitiger Schutz und Zusammenarbeit wurde angemahnt. Ritt nach Späherkuppe, dort erfolgte das Aufladen der gefälschten Goldlieferung, Tragen direkt am Mann, weiterer Weg zu Fuß Richtung Weststrombrücke. Sir Veyt verlässt den Tross um Transport 1 zu geleiten. Der Tross verließ Späherkuppe durch das Nordtor und blieb auf der befestigten Straße. Es war jederzeit mit einem Angriff zu rechnen, die Spitzel auf der Kuppe durften genug über eine zweite, echte Goldlieferung gehört haben. Stimmung war gemischt von locker bis angespannt. Der Tross hatte fast die Weststrombrücke erreicht. Als es nur noch wenige Schritte zur Brücke waren, sprang eine Frau aus dem Unterholz. Männer und Frauen sprangen von den umliegenden Bäumen und blockierten sämtliche Richtungen um den Tross. Die Falle war zugeschnappt. Die Bewaffnung der Angreifer war gemischt – Äxte, Keulen, Bretter, Spaten, auch Dolche und Schwerter. Kleidung war größtenteils ungepflegt und bauernhaft, aber auch einige stärker Gerüstete waren dabei. Schreie nach Geld, Schuhen und einem freiem Westfall erklangen, die Kathul sahen sich einer gut dreifachen Übermacht gegenüber. Kathul nach Kathul wandelte sich in seine bestialische Gestalt, die Reaktion der Angreifer war gemischt, von Angst bis Übermut. Mit ihren einfachen Waffen hatten die Angreifer keine Chance, sondern wurden gnadenlos von den messerscharfen Klauen und Zähnen der Worgen zerfleischt, zerrissen, zerhackt, zerbrochen, zerdrückt, zerfetzt, zerteilt und zerstückelt. Einer der Angreifer rief um Hilfe und wurde erhört. Eine zweite Welle Banditen preschte heran, diesmal besser bewaffnet und sichtlich festeren Gemüts stürzten sie sich augenblicklich auf die Verteidiger, die trotz ihrer bestialischen Kondition Verletzungen erlitten, was sie aber nur noch mehr anzuspornen schien. In einem beispiellosen Massaker verwandelte sich das Pflaster unter ihren Pfoten und Klauen in eine knöcheltiefe Lache aus Blut. Zu fortgeschrittener Stunde hatten die Verteidiger die ersten schwereren Verletzungen erlitten und es schien kein Ende in Sicht. Eine dritte Welle Angreifer formierte sich auf der Brücke zu einer massiven Linie. Mit einem gewaltigen Donner erschien auf der Brücke ein Mann mit roter Kapuze, ganz offensichtlich der Magie fähig, was er auch prompt durch Beschwörung diverser Pflanzenkreaturen bewies, die er auf die Kathul hetzte. Es-Kathul Selfried liefert sich ein direktes Duell mit ihm. Zwar wurden die Kreaturen des Magiers besiegt, doch ging der Es-Kathul geschwächt zu Boden. Mit Zaubern trieb der Magier die Leute vor sich in die Schlacht, auch wenn unter jenen vereinzelt bereits Zweifel gehegt wurden. Einige versuchten zu fliehen, die meisten rückten in geblendetem Fanatismus vorwärts. Es wurde schnell klar, dass dieser dritte Trupp nicht nur Bauern waren. Die Bewaffnung, die Rüstung, die Art zu kämpfen deutete auf großteils professionelle Söldner. Die Verteidiger setzten alles daran, die Angreifer niederzuschmettern und den Felmagier zu überwältigen, der sich, als er die Lage richtig erkannte, durch ein Portal aus dem Staub machen wollte. Unter Einsatz aller verfügbaren Reserven, auch biologischer Waffen wie Fischlikör, gelang es in bis tief in die Dunkelheit andauernden Kämpfen die Banditen niederzuschlagen und bis fast zu den Knien triumphierend in einem See aus Blut zu stehen. Geschätzte 60 Banditen konnten eliminiert werden. thumb|400px|Die Worgreichen SiebenIm letzten Moment konnte der Magier bezwungen und dingfest gemacht werden. Er wurde für Verhörzwecke zurück zur Späherkuppe gebracht wo er in entsprechende Sicherheitsvewahrung genommen wurde. Während der Nachtstunden konnte das Gold ohne weitere Zwischenfälle über die Grenze aus Westfall hinaus transportiert und an den Zahlmeister der königlichen Magistratur überstellt werden. Plan erfolgreich durchgeführt. Die List gelang und das Gold erreichte sicher Sturmwind. - 09.05. - Eid-Erneuerung und Überfall auf die 8. schwere königliche Infanterie Während das Gold in Sturmwind angekommen war, zeigte sich dennoch keine Entspannung der Lage. Auf dem Lehen der Scharlachroten Faust, Weststrom, kam es zu einem folgenschweren Überfall von Ordenstruppen der Faust gegen einen Trupp Bewaffneter, die, wie sich später erst herausstellte, zur 8. schweren königlichen Infanterie, kommandiert von Feldmarschall von Pyke, gehörten. Mehr und mehr kristallisierte sich heraus, dass im Hintergrund unbekannte Dritte agierten um den Konflikt weiter zu schüren und zwingend eskalieren zu lassen. D''ennoch versuchten immer noch Sturmwind wie Westfall die Situation friedlich zu regeln und auch Feldmarschall von Pyke handelte als der Diplomat, als der er gesandt worden war. Trotz der Krise zeigte sich jedoch, dass Freundschaften mehr galten als Eide und Schwüre und so wurde auch inoffiziell sich gegenseitig beigestanden und geholfen. *Ein Schreiben aus Sturmwind; es trägt ein Wachsiegel aber ohne Wappen* Das Licht zum Gruße Sir Veyt, es immer mit Euch! Ich möchte Euch und Eure Ordensbrüder und Ordensschwestern darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass Sturmwind die Erneuerung des Treueides gegenüber König und Reich in Anwesenheit aller Stände verlangt. Ein jeder Ritter und der Orden selbst soll seinen Eid erneuern und ein jeder, gleich welches Standes, soll Zeugnis darüber ablegen können. Zudem wird der Herzog von Steinwacht mit den Vertretern der Stände über das Angebot Eures Vaters sprechen, der die volle Verantwortung für das Handeln des Ordens übernehmen und sich stellvertretend für alle Ritter und Soldaten richten lassen will, für die Verfehlungen des Ordens. Jedoch will seine Durchlaucht, der Herzog von Steinwacht, diese Regelung nicht in Aussicht stellen, bevor nicht alle Stände des Reiches dazu befragt worden sind. Einem jeden muss bewusst sein wie schwer die Schuld des Eidbruches wiegt und dass seine Majestät und die Stände des Reiches durchaus eine harte Bestrafung des gesamten Ordens fodern könnten. Wichtig ist, dass der Orden vor Ablauf der Frist sich offen bekennt, denn nicht mehr lange währt das Ultimatum von seiner Durchlaucht dem Herzog von Pyke. Was die Dritten angeht, so laufen die Ermittlungen, leider fehlen offene von der Seite Sturmwinds akzeptierte Beweise. Aber daran wird gearbeitet. Das Licht schenke Euch die Weisheit, das Recht zu erkennen, den Mut, nach diesem zu handeln und die Stärke, dafür zu kämpfen. *Der Brief trägt keine Unterschrift* - 12.06. - Provokation und Kriegstreiberei Am Abend des 12. des 6. Monats kam es zu einem Zwischenfall auf dem Kathedralenplatz. Oberst Schleifer vom 8. königlichen schweren Infantieregiment gab sich gewohnt provokant gegenüber dem Ordensmeister Sir Arken van Roth und beleidigte ihn zunächst als Bauernopfer für die Westfaller Rebellen, schließlich bezeichnete sie die Westfaller im Allgemeinen als Hochverräter. Der Ordensmeister forderte den Oberst auf, sofort ihre Aussage zu revidieren was diese ablehnte und sich nach einiger Zeit zurückzog. Neben dem Verfasser und den Beteiligten war zusätzlich Sir Vlademir Krakov von der Scharlachroten Faust zugegen und wurde Zeuge der Diskussion. Er bot an, gegen Oberst Schleifer eine Forderung zur Satisfaktion an den Marschall von Pyke zu stellen. Sir Arken van Roth stimmte dem zu. Sir Vlademir holte die Erlaubnis seines Ordensmeisters, Sir Cathalan Lightblade ein, die Westfaller Lehnsherrn verteidigen zu dürfen. Folgendes Schreiben wurde an Marschall von Pyke verfasst: Sir Vlademir Krakov und Sir Veyt van Roth überbrachten das Schreiben am frühen Abend des 13. Tag des 6. Monats an Marschall von Pyke, in direkter Gegenwart von Oberst Schleifer. Die Reaktion des Marschalls war entsprechend. Zwar sagte Oberst Schleifer aus, sie akzeptiere die Forderung, doch widersprach Marschall von Pyke der Durchführung, da dies ihn direkt zum Hochverräter erklären würde, da kein Westfaller des Hochverrats je schuldig gesprochen worden war und Oberst Schleifer somit im Unrecht sei. Er forderte sie zu sofortiger Unterlassung der Provokationen auf und bot des weiteren 100 Goldstücke an Sir Vlademir Krakov als Entschädigung an, der die Geste akzeptierte, die Annahme des Goldes jedoch verweigerte. Als Gegenleistung für die Achtung der Ritterehre seitens Marschall von Pykes forderte dieser von Sir Vlademir Krakov den Lehnsherrn von Weststrom das sichere Geleit der Truppen des 8. königlichen Schweren Infanterieregiments durch das Lehnsgebiet zu gewährleisten. Fazit: Dies bedeutet den direkten offiziellen Einmarsch der Truppen nach Westfall, zumindest vorerst auf dem Papier... - 05.07. - Planung des Einmarschs Die inzwischen eindeutig identifizierten Aufständigen sollten mit aller Kraft bekämpft und Westfall wieder befriedet werden. Da der Orden des Erbauers nach wie vor Lehnsherr, aber zu dünn aufgestellt um wirksam gegen die Rebellen vorzugehen war, kam es wie es kommen musste. Am Abend des 5. Tages des 7. Monats wurde in der Zentrale des Königlichen Wachregiments die Verlegung der Truppen nach Westfall geplant, unter Ausschluss der Westfaller bei der Besprechung. Sir Veyt schrieb folgende Nachricht nach Westfall: :: Ehre und Stärke, Pater Hetherion, Da der Ordensmeister gestern voller Zorn war und es nicht ersichtlich wurde, was der Anlass war, bis auf wenige Worte über „von Pyke“, „Kriegsrecht“ und „8. Regiment“, habe ich mir erlaubt, in Begleitung von Schildknappin Groschka und seiner Gnaden Baron Selfried zum königlichen Wachregiment zu gehen um dort eventuelle Antworten zu erhalten. Ich war überrascht, dass die Kommandozentrale verschlossen war. Nach einigem Klopfen wurde jedoch von Korporal Lightblade geöffnet und er hieß uns an, unten zu warten. Zunächst vernahm ich eine doch etwas heftiger geführte Diskussion auf deren Wortlaut ich mich nicht konzentrierte, da es mich nichts anging. Als die Diskussion endete kam Marschall von Pyke selbst die Treppen herab, sehr knurrig, weit schlechter gelaunt als bei allen Begegnungen die ich bisher mit ihm hatte. Wir wurden zu Sir Alleander vorgelassen. Lady Cariador verbarg noch eben eine Karte, die eindeutig Westfall zeigte. Zusätzlich war noch Sir Desther zugegen. Ich fragte Sir Alleander direkt ob er eine Ahnung habe, was vorgefallen sein könnte, was den Ordensmeister so in Rage versetzte, nachdem ich schon Marschall Pyke eben getroffen hatte und er wohl einer der Gründe war. Sir Alleander antwortete, dass das königliche Wachregiment eben eine Stabsbesprechung gehabt hatte. Zunächst druckste er etwas herum, betonte mehrfach, es wäre ja mit dem Orden abgesprochen, dass das 8. nach Westfall verlegt und er selbst ja eher die Truppen zum Schutze denn zur Besatzung sieht. Ich denke, ich machte ihm gut klar, dass ich mich nicht der Illusion hingebe, das 8. wüsste einen einfachen Bauern von einem Aufständischen zu unterscheiden. Ebenso wie ich seinen Beteuerungen, über die Entwicklungen zu berichten mehr als skeptisch bin, war es doch seine Art über die Vorgänge in Westfall zu berichten, indem er die Ergebnisse seiner eigenmächtigen Nachforschungen erst in der Ritterrunde bekannt machte und uns als unwissende Trottel dastehen ließ. Nach und nach erklärte er, was genau los ist. Es fiel, darauf gibt er sein Wort, kein einziges Mal das Wort Kriegsrecht. Nicht einmal von Pyke nutzte es. Wie vor einiger Zeit schon beschlossen, wird das 8. nach Westfall verlagert und dort gegen die Aufständischen kämpfen und das Land zu befrieden. Hierbei wird eine Kompanie von Süden (Dämmerwald) her einmarschieren, eine Kompanie von Norden (Weststrom). Die nördliche Einheit wird von Oberst Schleifer geführt. Die südliche wird, zusammen mit 2 Kompanien des Wachregiments von Sir Alleander geführt. Der Major wies außerdem darauf hin, dass von Pyke gedenkt, von Weststrom Lehnstreue zu fordern, so dass auch die Scharlachrote Faust mit marschieren wird. Ich sah davon ab, Sir Alleander noch einmal für den Fall der Fälle unsere Ordenswappen zu beschreiben, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mir sehr auf der Zunge lag. Er versprach mir, uns auf dem Laufenden zu halten über die weitere Entwicklung. Ich hoffe wirklich, er steht dazu. Ehre und Stärke, Sir V. v. Roth ''Eine Kompanie der 8. schweren Infanterie würde von Norden kommen, eine von Süden. Die südliche wird als Unterstützung des Königlichen Wachregiments fungieren unter der Leitung von Major von Staupitz-al'Abastra. Die nördliche Kompanie unter der Führung von Oberst Schleifer erhält Unterstützung durch den Orden der Scharlachroten Faust. Hierfür forderte Marschall von Pyke von Lordkommandant Lightblade den Treueeid ein. Akute Bedrohung für Westfall bestand vor allem für die nördliche Region, da der Marschall seiner Kompanie und den Truppen der Scharlachroten Faust Plünderrecht ausgesprochen hat. Ein Evakuierungsplan für die nördlichen Höfe wird bereits erarbeitet. Des weiteren wurde bekannt, dass Marschall von Pyke den Orden des Erbauers nicht als Lehnsherrn von Westfall anerkennt, sondern nur als Verwalter. - 30.07. - Handelsembargo gegen Westfall und die Hungersnot Auf Erlass des Königs wurde um die gesamte Küste Westfalls ein Sperrgürtel der Königlichen Marine gelegt. Trotz heftiger Proteste der Westfaller war es nicht möglich, diesen zumindest für Fischer zu erweitern. Lieferungen von Lebensmitteln von außerhalb wurden komplett unterbunden. Das Lehen war komplett abgeschnitten, die Straßen blockiert, Brücken verriegelt. Der Aufstand fand mehr und mehr Zustimmung, denn die einfachen Menschen Westfalls machten das Wappen des Ordens und des Königs für ihre Misere verantwortlich. - 01.08. - Der Krieg bricht aus Während des Landstreffs Westfalls, auf dem Vertreter aus Sturmwind und Elwynn zugegen waren um sich die Sorgen und Nöte der Westfaller anzuhören, wurde die Nachricht überbracht, dass trotz des geltenden Wegfriedens aufgrund des Landstreffs die Truppen unter Oberst Veraja Schleifer von der 1. Kompanie der 8. schweren königlichen Infanterie den Weststrom überquert und in Westfall einmarschiert waren. Die ersten Höfe brannten, die ersten toten Westfaller lagen auf den Äckern. ''Das Disaster nahm seinen Lauf und ging als II. Westfallfeldzug in die Historie der Sturmwinder Armee ein. Es sollte fast 2 Monate dauern, bis der letzte Schuss fiel. '' Kategorie:II. Westfallfeldzug Kategorie:Revier:Westfall Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers